Straight Edge Revolution
Straight Edge Revolution. The Straight Edge Revolution is a CAW faction created by former NXW World Champion Tom Doyle and is currently in its 2nd incarnation. First Incarnation. The first incarnation of the Straight Edge Revolution was formed back 2014 and only had 3 members which were: Tom Doyle, Tyson Cage and Travis Storm. They dominated NXW for a year and an half before each member went their own separate way. Before they disbanded, Doyle became NXW World champion multiple times and Cage and Storm became the longest reigning NXW World Tag Team Champions in the company's history. Second Incarnation. It was late 2016 when Tom Doyle decided to reform the Straight Edge Revolution but make it more BIGGER and STRONGER than ever before. The first members to join the Straight Edge Revolution in 2016 was Ruby Rebel (who became the first female member of the Straight Edge Revolution), Shawn Hitch, Stan Wilson, Bryan King and Gloria Rose. Currently (as from 19/07/17) there are 20+ members of the Straight Edge Revolution. Championship History Here is the list of all the championships held by the members of the Straight Edge Revolution both past and current. # NXW World Championship # NXW World Tag Team Championship # NXW Hardcore Championship # NXW 6 Man Tag Team Championship # NXW Internet Championship # NXW Television Championship # NXW Womens Championship # NXW United States Championship # XVCW World Championship # XVCW Championship # XVCW All Star Championship # XVCW Women's Championship # XVCW Championship # XVCW World Championship # XVCW Diamonds Championship # XVCW Womens Tag Team Championship # XVCW Breakthrough Tag Team Championship # XVCW Intercontinental Championship # PWA World Championship # IIW Cruiserweight Championship # IIW United States Championship # SOS Hardcore Championship # SOS United States Championship # XPWN World Championship # XPWN Womens Championship # XPWN Tag Team Championship # XPWN JR Heavyweight Championship # TAW World Championship # TAW Zero-G Championship # TAW Internet Championship # Atlas World Championship # UCW Womens Championship # OCW World Championship # OCW Intercontinental Championship # OCW Tag Team Championship # PLEH Championship # SHW Ironman Championship # WXIW Intercontinental Championship # AOW Championship # GTW Womens Championship # ESPW World Championship # GWF World Championship # NSW Million Dollar Champion # OLW United States Championship # OLW Tag Team Championship # RFPW Online Championship # RFPW Hardcore Championship # HPWF Prestige Championship # RCW Championship # EWE World Championship # EWE Tag Team Championship # WHE Intercontinental Championship # WHW United States Championship # EGW Hardcore Championship Current Members. * Tom Doyle * Shawn Hitch * Stan Wilson * Bryan King * S.E.Hero * Ruby Rebel * Gloria Rose * Alice Black * Marissa Diaz * Samantha Beauchamp * Lars Wyld * Kenna Wyld * Eli Robledo * TJ Fame * Bad News Bullet * Alexander Jackson * Erek Colon * Kylie * Zengar Venu * Heath Steele * Thomas Starr * Jay Money * Queen Eve * Justin Harris * Jade * Selena Sutton * Celesta Mota * Rebecca Adams * Kalen Speight ''' * '''Hunter Quinn Straight Edge Revolution Championship The Straight Edge Revolution has created their own championship for the purpose of improving each member's skill via competitive matches with each other. As of 19/07/17 there have been a total of 5 SER Champions so far. # Tom Doyle # Erek Colon # Shawn Hitch # Stan Wilson # Christian Tracey Straight Edge Revolution Womens Championship In addition to the male members competing for the S.E.R championship. The Women have their own championship as well.as of 07/08/17, there have been 2 Champions so far. # Kylie # Gloria Rose Category:Factions